Harry Potter and the Founders Objects Cont
by redheaddeliquent
Summary: this is a continutation of Lady Halaia's story, Harry Potter and the Founders Objects. if you have not read that story, you wont get this one.


Hey everybody!! There are a few things you should know before you read this story.

1. It is a continuation of Lady Halaia's story, Harry Potter and the Founders Objects. If you have not read that story, DO NOT READ THIS!!

2. Second, my characters may seem a bit different than Lady Halaia's.

Last but not least, my updates will not be constant for a few weeks. Reasons being, track just started, and I have Finals and E.C.A.'s next week.

This picks up where the last chapter of Lady Halaia's story left off.

"REMUS!" The shout came from the uperlevel of Grimmauld Place as Sirius Black remembered exactly what had happened in the past.

"LET'S GO!" Remus shouted back, already throwing on his cloak.

"Professor, sorry to disturb you." James said as he and his friends fidgeted uncomfortably in the Headmaster's office.

"It's perfectly fine Mr. Potter." Dumbledore smiled gently at them.

"It's about the exchange students." Sirius blurted out before he could stop himself.

"Ah yes, if you would like to wait, I have summounded them to my office, we can discuss whatever it is when they arrive." Dumbledore chuckled. "Though I have a feeling that you found out exactly where they are from?"

"You mean they are really from the future?" Remus asked in disbelief.

"Yes they are." Dumbledore chuckled at the astonished looks on the Marauder's faces. "I received a letter from my future self explaining everything. Oh, and we will be having two guests in approximately thrity seconds." Dumbledore added absently mindedly. Before the Marauder's could say anything, a flash of red light blinded them.

"I hate time-travel." A vaugly familiar voice grumbled.

"Padfoot, you've never time-traveled before now." A calm voice sighed in exasperation.

"No way." James whispered as he focused on the older versions on Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.

"Hello all." The older Sirius chirped energetically.

"Just ignore him, he never learned his manners." Remus rolled his eyes.

"I believe we all know each other here?" Dumbledore asked in amusement.

"No, I don't think we do." Both Sirius quipped together before cracking up.

"And I thought one Sirius was bad." James and another muttered together. The Marauder's turned in shock, only to see the exchange- no time-travelers standing in the door way. They became even more shocked as Harry ran up to Sirius and Remus, embracing them tightly, talking softly.

"I believe inroductions are in order." Dumbledore said softly, watching the reunion between the teenagers and the adults.

"We already know them." James said in confusion.

"Not exactly." Harry said, looking warily at the Marauder's. "You know our secret?" At their nod he turned to Hermione. "If you would?"

"Of course." Hermione smiled at him. "Ron and Ginny first." the Marauder's and Dumbledore watched in fasination as Hermione waved her wand. Suddenly there where two red heads standing where Ron and Ginny had before. They looked relatively the same, just a few differences.

"Hermione next." Ron laughed at the annoyed look on his best friends face. He too only had to wave his wand to remove the now obvious Glamour spell from Hermione. Immediately, her blonde hair turned brown and became shorter, stopping just below her shoulder blades.

"And last but not least, Harry!" Ginny giggled as she copied the other two with a wave of her wand.

It was immediately obvious that he had been changed the most as his facial structure began to change. His hair darkened, becoming as black as James's. when the transformation was complete, a James clone stood before them.

"If you're from the future, then you must be my," James trailed off. Harry nodded, conferming his question. "Impossible."

"Nothing's impossible." The group from the future chouresed.

"So, that makes you my godson?" Sirius asked with a slight smile. He was answered when the older Sirius lay a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder. For some reason, James felt an unknown ach in his chest as he watched Harry lean into Sirius's hand.

"Well, now that that is settled." Dumbledore clapped his hands slightly. "I believe it would be best for all of you to redo your Glamour spells, with Sirius acting as Hermione and Harry's uncle and Remus could be Ron and Ginny's uncle." Dumbledore started to grab his wand to start the spell, but Harry did it before him. Remus was now identical to Ron and Ginny aside from his eyes, which had stayed gray. Sirius was now a blonde, though his hair was a shade darker than Harry's. His eyes had also stayed the same, remaining a deep midnight blue.

"Now." Dumbledore smiled slightly. "Our Defense Professor has been called away on business." Dumbledore stopped in confusion as the group from the future rolled their eyes collectively, but none explained it. "How would the two of you like to co-teach the classes?"

"We would love to." Remus said before Sirius could open his mouth.

"Do you know where the extra teacher's quarters are?" Dumbledore asked them.

"We're the almighty Marauder's! Of course we do!" Remus and Sirius chouresed.

"Doesn't look like we grow up much." Sirius joked to the younger Marauder's.

"Of course you don't" Ginny said. "You wouldn't be you if you did."

"It is getting late, why don't you all talk tomorrow?" Dumbledore suggested.

"Okay." They said together, leaving the elderly Headmaster to his thoughts.

"Well, this is where we leave you." Sirius and Remus said two minutes later when they came to a staircase. "We'll see you in the morning. _Buenos nochos mi amigos._" Sirius said as he hugged Harry.

"What did he say?" James asked the Sirius from his time as they climbed the stairs.

"Goodnight my friends." Sirius translated.

"Is it alright with you guys if I crash in the dorm tonight?" James asked.

"Fine with us." Sirius shrugged after getting nods from everyone.

"So, tell us about the future." Peter said suddenly.

"We better wait until tomorrow." Harry said. He was about to say more when a sudden explosion rocked the staircase.

"Please tell me this is one of your pranks!" Hermione pleaded with the Marauders.

"No!" James yelled back. They all started suddenly when Dumbledore's voice echoed around the school.

"THE SCHOOL IS UNDER ATTACK BY DEATH EATERS. ALL STUDENTS AND STAFF PLEASE CONVINE IN THE GREAT HALL FOR FURTHUR INSTRUCTION."

"Told ya it wouldn't last long." Harry grumbled as they dashed towards the Great Hall.

"Well, it was a new record at least. Four peaceful months." Hermione sighed, her and Ginny easily keeping pace with the boy's longer legs.

"Harry!" They skidded to a halt to wait for the older Sirius and Remus, who where dashing towards them. They scanned the group, once, then again. "Where's Peter?"

"He was with us on the stairs." Hermione said, swiveling her head.

"Let's get to the Great Hall." Remus said, his eyes worried.

"Thank you all for coming so fast." Dumbledore said, his eyes passing over the nearly empty Slytherin table. "As you know we are under attack." Dumbledore was cut off by another explosion, then several students screamed as a swarm of hooded people swept into the room. "Students, do NOT get in the way!" Dumbledore shouted as the teachers charged the Death Eaters. Even though the fight had just started, it was obvious who was going to win.

"You guys thinking what I am?" Harry asked Ron, Hermione, and Ginny softly.

"Let's do it." Hermione rolled up her sleeves, her eyes gleaming brightly.

"Harry! Behind you!" Sirius's shout made Harry spin, instinctively disarming and rendering the attacker unconscious. Then the quartet went into what everyone in their time called 'Battle Mode'.

They attacked and went on the defense on autopilot. All four of them were experienced fighters, so they started to take the blunt of the attackers. The teachers eventually stopped fighting, as the quartet started to win.

"Do they always fight this well?" Dumbledore asked Sirius and Remus quietly. They duo nodded, flinching as they watched Hermione throw a sharp punch, knocking one of her attackers unconscious.

"Yea, it gets kind of scary sometimes." Remus said, watching Ginny and Harry team up on four Death Eaters, taking them out quickly. Soon, all that was left of the attack was a number of unconscious Death Eaters on the floor.

"Teachers, bind them." Dumbledore said softly. They did so, drawing their hoods off in the process. They gasped as they realized that many of them were students at Hogwarts.

"Peter?" James asked in disbelief, staring down at him.

"Looks like we're already changing it." Harry murmered softly. James, Sirius, and Remus looked at the quartet. They were changed, all of them. The Marauders realized suddenly that the four that they had come to know was not really them. Harry for one seemed more relaxed, more in control that any of them had ever seen them. The biggest difference in the quartet? They seemed to draw everyone in, making you instinctively trust them.

"TRAITOR!" The students jumped as McGonagall screeched, looking down furiously at Professor Brown (That's his name right? If not, correct me.J).

"Minerva, be calm." Dumbledore said softly.

"How can I?" She hissed, madder than anyone had ever seen her.

"SO YOU HAVE DEFEATED MY SERVENTS. BE WARNED HOGWARTS, I WILL RETURN. AND NEXT TIME? IT WONT BE MY LOVELY DEATH EATERS THAT WALK THROUGH THOSE DOORS." many of the students screamed at the sound of the chilling voice.

Harry looked at his friends. "We're going to need more help."

"I'm calling the Order tomorrow. I would like the four of you to be there." Dubledore said from behind them.

"We will." Harry promised. "Let's get some sleep." They started towards, the doors, ignoring the looks that they were getting from the students. They walked up to the common room. Before they separated at the fork that would take them to either the girls or guys dorms, Harry turned to Ginny.

"Just to let you know, we're not the Golden Trio anymore. We're better classified as the Golden Quartet." Hermione and Ron nodded in agreement. They knew they had done the right thing when Ginny's eyes filled with happy tears.

"Everyone get some sleep. We'll talk to Dumbledore tomorrow. I think we need to call in some future reinforcements." Ron said as they parted ways.

___________________________________________________________________

"I have called this meeting to discuss important matters." Dumbledore stated calmly.

"Who are they and why are these children here?" A slightly more put together Mad-eye Moody demanded.

"How many of you believe in time-travel?" Dumbledore asked mildly.

"What year did they come from?" Harry recognized Alice Longbottom with a jolt as he recognized her husband Frank next to her.

"If you would?" Dumbledore motioned towards them.

Sirius and Remus removed their glamour first. Gasps were heard around the room as everyone recognized them.

"Sirius Black and Remus Lupin?" Mad-eye asked in shock.

"It gets better." Sirius motioned to where two blondes and two brunettes had sat moments ago, only now there were two red heads, obviously Weasley's, a brunette, and a raven haired boy that could only be a Potter.

"You're Weasley's." A younger Molly Weasley stated, looking faint.

"Yea. We are." ron smiled gently.

"and you must be a Potter." Mad-eye growled. "Don't recognize you though, muggleborn?" He asked Hermione, who nodded.

"James Potter is your father?" Frank Longbottom.

"Yes he is." Harry spoke softly, but everyone in the room could tell that he was used to people listening to him when he spoke.

"I still don't understand why you are here, beside the fact that you're from the future." A slender woman with dark, almost black, gold hair said. "I'm Seioden Heart by the way." She added.

"We're here because not only could we and the Quartet help, but if the Headmaster allows it, the Order from the future and the DA would also help us immensely." Remus said.

"the Quartet?" Seioden asked.

"In our time everyone refered to us," Hermione pointed to herself, Ron, and Harry, "as the Golden Trio. Recently though, we became the Golden Quartet when Ginny joined us."

"Not to be mean, but all of you sound a bit conceded." A tall woman with blonde hair said politely.

"None of us wanted to be famous, but it's kind of difficult to remain in the background when you fight Voldemort at least once a year." Ron said. "And then defeat him when you're only sixteen, or fifteen in Ginny's case."

"Voldemort's gone?" Seioden asked in shock.

"Yes." Harry said. The Quartet gazed back at the Order members firmly.

"What is this DA?" Frank Longbottom looked at Harry for an explanation.

"When we were in fifth year, we had a teacher that wouldn't let us use magic. So we formed an illegal club that we called Dumbledore's Army, or DA for short. When the war got really bad and students were forced to fight, we and the other top members of the DA formed a more exclusive form of the DA. Only students that could fight really well were brought into the club, but most went through the regular DA first." Harry explained. "By the time Voldemort was defeated, we had a large number of students that could fight better than most adult wizards. There are even some graduated students in the club."

"Who does this club include?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry looked around the room, seeing a number of his friends parents there. "Every last one of the Weasley children, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Sean Finnegan, Luna Lovegood, Lavender Brown, the Parvati twins, Susan Bones, and to many others." Harry enjoyed watching the surprised then proud looks on the faces of the parents of the students he had mentioned.

"I am hoping that my future self remembers all of this and sends them here." Dumbledore said. Around five seconds later they heard voices in the hallway. Harry got uup and pulled the door open to find himself face to face with Neville and Luna.

"Hello Harry!" Luna said brightly as she breezed into the room, the others following her. Harry watched out of the corner of his eye as the adults observed the teens in front of them. They could all tell that they were undoubtedly hardened by battle, but aside from that, they could all see who was who just by their looks.

"What's going on Harry?" Neville asked, his deep voice calming the DA members. Harry smiled at his un-official second in command. Whenever the Quartet had to go off and do something, Neville took over the DA. He was also one of the main teachers at what was jokingly called the Jr. DA.

"We called all of you here to help with the war effort in this time." Harry stated, leaning forward, looking each person, present and future dead in the eye. They all found themselves listening closely to the raven haired teen. "Voldemort has openly stated to a future attack on Hogwarts." Harry turned towards the present Order. "If we can, we need to ready all students fourth year and above for fighting." Harry stopped when Neville cleared his throat.

"If at all possible, we should give some instruction to third year and down just incase of an emergency. And the fourth and third years can be responsible for the first and second years of we have to evacuate the school." Luna picked up his thread.

"We could use the Hog's Head passageway." She said, her voice serious. "Have portkeys ready to take them to a safe house of sorts, like the Phoenix Palace."

"If we can teach the fifth through seventh years the different battle strategies that we used, we'll be almost ready." Ron added.

"We need to teach third year and above to produce Patronus Charms, Voldemort will bring Dementors." Hermione said.

"He'll have Giants as well, so we'll teach them to work in pairs to conjure Trip Ropes." Ginny said thoughtfully.

"All of that sounds perfect." Dumbledore said softly, observing the teens in front of him. "Tell me something, did the six of you lead the war?"

"In a sense yes. Though there were other DA members who helped out with battle plans." Harry said.

"The Order and the Ministry followed the DA." Remus added, watching in brief amusement as the Order's jaws dropped.

"The Ministry were more than happy to let someone else do the work for them." Ron added. "When the Order and the DA came out in open battle, they first tried to say that they had created both groups long ago. We quickly got rid of the rumor." Ginny said, smiling slightly.

"Question." Everyone turned to Dumbledore. "Are we going to tell the students that you are from the future."

"It would be best." Hermione said. The DA turned towards her, waiting for her to continue. "They would be more likely to listen to us."

"I never thought I would see the day Hermione decided to break the rules." Ron muttered to Harry with a smirk.

"I will make the announcement tomorrow at break fest. Where will you be teaching the students?" Dumbledore asked.

"Room of Requirement is what we always used in the beginning, but we moved to the Great Hall when we needed a bigger area to work with." Harry said.

"The Great Hall will be perfect." Dumbledore paused. "All classes are herby disbanded until further notice." Dumbledore stood. "Everyone from the future, where would you like to stay tonight?"

"We'll stay in the RoR." Harry said. "If you'll excuse us, we need to discuss how we will split up to teach." With a final nod, the DA members left the room.

"Are they always like that?" Dumbledore asked Sirius, nodding after the group.

"Yes. Remus wasn't joking when he said that everyone followed them. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna were the group that defeated Voldemort." Sirius answered. "We're going with them as well."

"That was enlightening." Seioden said dryly.

"WE can trust them." Mad-eye said gruffly, causing everyone to stare at him. "Question is, do they trust us?"

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore asked.

"You can take that cloak off now." Mad-eye said to the air.

The air shimmered as a boy appeared.

"That's not an invisibility cloak is it?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, Fred and George Weasley made it. The only person that can actually detect it is Mad-eye." He answered. "Now that I've been discovered, I best be getting to the RoR." He turned and walked out. "Oh, and a bit of advice?" The Order looked at him. "When they teach, learn." With that, he left.

"'When they teach, learn'?" The blonde asked in confusion.

"He meant that when the Quartet and others teach the students, we could learn as well." Dumbledore answered.

________________________________________________________________________

"Students of Hogwarts." Dumbledore's voice quieted the loud voices at break fest the next day. Everybody turned to look at the staff table, finally taking their eyes off the new table were quiet a few un-known people sat. "In light of recent events, all classes are canceled until further notice." Dumbledore had to stop until the cheers quieted. "In their place, all students will be having advanced Defense lessons."

"Who will teach them?" A Ravenclaw seventh year yelled.

"Before I tell you that, I ask that you keep an open mind. The people teaching you are not from this time." Dumbledore raised a hand to stop the startled cries. "They are from roughly twenty years in the future. In their time, Voldemort is dead, and the group that defeated him will be in charge of instructing all of you."

"Do we know any of them?" Lily Evans asked.

"I believe you do." Dumbledore motioned towards the table, and everyone stood and turned.

Students let out gasps as they recognized Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Then they studied the younger members of the group. They could see among them a Potter, a Longbottom, a Lovegood, a Thomas, a Brown, and many others.

"May I introduce you to the DA?" Dumbledore said. "Harry, if you would." The James Potter look a like stepped forward.

"Hello everyone." He said softly, his voice carrying easily. "Before you ask, James Potter is my father." Harry's green eyes glimmered with amusement as his father blushed. "No Sirius, I won't tell you who my mother is." He added when Sirius opened his mouth. That got a few laughs. "I am the leader of the DA." Ron cut him off.

"He's not telling you everything." Ron ignored the glare Harry sent towards him. "He's fought against Voldemort four times to a draw and defeated him the fifth."

"Anyway." Harry glared at his friend. "We will be teaching you how to defend yourselves against Snake Face and the Death Eaters." The DA laughed quietly when they heard the nickname for Voldemort. "It's too large of a group to teach all at once, so we'll be splitting up. After break fest, we will be organizing various groups." Harry stepped back, giving Dumbledore the floor once more.

"That is all for now, you may resume eating." Dumbledore chuckled.

"Is everyone clear on who and what they are teaching?" Harry asked as their table re-sat themselves.

"Yep. Neville and Luna have second and first years. Ron has third and fourth. Hermione and I have fifth and sixth, and you have seventh. But first you'll be teaching everyone how to produce a Patronus Charm." Ginny responded, grinning at Harry.


End file.
